1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to audio appliances. More particularly, it relates to a customizable audio appliance which receives audio information from a content provider via the Internet.
2. Background of Related Art
Audio content programming has been traditionally provided using wireless radio frequency (RF) radios. For instance, FIG. 5 shows a conventional RF radio 402 including a tuner 404 and antenna 410. The antenna 410 of the RF radio 402 receives RF transmissions from the antennas 422a, 422b of a plurality of broadcasting stations 400a, 400b. An RF tuner 404 in the RF radio 402 is controlled to select a desired channel frequency corresponding to the transmission of the desired broadcasting station.
Traditional radio transmission as shown in FIG. 5 is limited by geographical distances, i.e., a particular RF radio 402 can receive only those RF transmissions reaching its antenna 410. Moreover, the quality of the received audio is dependent upon many environmental factors, including fading in a mobile environment and other distortion sources.
The Internet is a digital transmission medium which is quickly infiltrating all aspects of commerce. In recent years, computers and in particular personal computers (PCs) have readily gained access to the Internet. Using the Internet and a PC including a modem, audio card, and suitable application software, a content provider can provide an audio stream to the PC for playback using the audio card and speakers connected with the PC.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional PC based receiver for receiving audio broadcasts over the Internet.
In particular, FIG. 6 shows a content provider 512 which provides digitized audio information using a conventional Internet protocol, e.g., TCP/IP. The content provider 512 accesses the Internet 508 via an IP server 510. At the receiving end, a computer 502 such as a PC receives requested information from the Internet 508 via another IP server 506. The computer 502 includes a modem, audio card and speakers 504, and suitable application program for receiving and playing an audio program provided by the content provider 512.
One example of a commercial application software program for operation on a PC with audio card and speakers is called RealPlayer Plus(trademark) available from Real Networks(trademark). RealPlayer Plus(trademark) allows a user to select for playback at a computer such as a PC including an audio card audio and/or video streams from any of a number of content providers.
For ease of use, and to keep up with the constantly growing list of content providers and continually changing Internet Protocol (IP) addresses of the same, a desired channel selection is made by RealPlayer Plus(trademark) from a web page maintained and/or hosted by the manufacturer and accessed by a browser on the same PC which is running the RealPlayer Plus(trademark) program. The web page is kept current with the IP addresses of currently available content providers. Upon selection of a desired content provider, the IP address and other identifying information for the audio stream from that content provider is downloaded from the web page to an application program (i.e., to the RealPlayer Plus) to play the audio stream on the PC.
Use of the Internet to transmit broadcast information such as radio broadcasts has provided the ability to overcome distance and environmental conditions which may otherwise deteriorate the quality and receivability of an RF transmission as in analog radio systems. However, a PC fully loaded with a modem, sound card, speakers and suitable application software to merely provide radio or video content is overkill, both in cost and in capability of the PC. Moreover, the user of such conventional PC based radio systems must power up the computer, activate the application program such as RealPlayer, and select a desired channel to receive a broadcast stream of information from the selected content provider before gaining access to the audio stream. This takes time away from a user""s busy schedule. Additionally, conventional radio systems using the Internet to broadcast content such as audio programs require a significant amount of time to establish a telephone link with an IP server and the Internet, and require in most instances dedicated use of a telephone line which also serves as a household voice telephone line.
There is a need for a simplified Internet capable audio appliance which provides the advantages of the currently existing PC based audio content receivers, but without the disadvantages such as the prohibitive cost of a PC, the power usage of a PC, or the requirement for dedicated use of a telephone line.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, an Internet audio appliance comprises a telephone line interface, a speaker, and a channel selector module. The channel selector module is adapted to allow a selection of a specific IP address corresponding to a source of an audio information data stream.
A method of providing Internet audio information over a telephone system in accordance with the principles of the present invention comprises providing an audio information data stream to a customer premises equipment over a telephone line, which is interrupted upon receipt of an incoming call to the telephone line. The incoming call is allowed access to the telephone line.